Attention, Fanfictionists!
by NindroidZane007
Summary: Hey, guys! Here is my log/journal where I'll let ya know about my stories (and a short story, to keep from breaking the rules). Also, I will have occasional "previews" of stories for those who read this! Well, enjoy! -NindroidZane007
1. October 6, 2014

**Hey guys! NindroidZane007 here, and I've got this thing here. I'll put notices here for you fellow fanfictionists, such as stories! Anyway, I've got an idea for a Ninjago: Frozen Love story, where instead of Elsa moving in with Kai, the opposite occurs (Kai moves in with Elsa.) Kairon is the main character in the story.**

**Now, a quick story:**

Zane was reading. Jay walked in the room with a smile on his face.

"I know how we can get your dad back!" Jay stated excitedly.

"What? H-how?!" Zane replied.

"Listen, you know the laws of physics, gravity, chemical and nuclear reactions, time, yadda, yadda, yadda... right?"

"Yes."

"Combine 'em and you get reality, right?"

"Theoretically, yes."

"Maybe your dad's not dead. What if he's in a place with a different reality?"

"I do not know."

"Listen. Change those rules, and ya get reality. Change the rules, and you change reality! Think of a deck of playing cards!"

"I do n—"

"You have the cards: Ace, King, Queen, Jack, so on. But if you use one set of rules, you're playing poker. Use another set, and you're playing Go Fish. Reality's no different."

**Anyway, school's pretty important (especially if I want to go to A&amp;M. Gotta have good grades, right?). So, don't expect too many updates too quickly. Night of Terror is complete. I put on my profile "please review," right? Please. It's useful for any screw-ups. Ninjago: Frozen Love is kinda my main series. Making the Grade: Graduation Day and I believe N:FL's (NFL, wow. National Football League AND Ninjago: Frozen Love. I know) Fun Times are only being reviewed by ForeverDreamer12.**

**Anyway, NZ007 signin' out for now, hoping he gets some reviews.**


	2. October 8, 2014

**Hey, guys. NindroidZane007/NinjaLloyd44/TheEmeraldNindroid here. I really have no idea on what to call that N:FL (Ninjago: Frozen Love) story I mentioned earlier. Anyway, quick story:**

Zane was baking a cake.

"CAKE!" Cole yelled, anxious to eat it.

Zane just threw him around the _Bounty_ with his "techlekinesis."

**I really have no idea what to do. But I am now a th7 (town hall 7), which is suh-weet! I'm working on my Dark Elixir storage, and it should be done by tomorrow at lunch. Then, I'll try getting my Barbarian King. Till then, I'll try my best.**

**Non-Clash wise, nothin' really worth talking about. _The Barbarian _is gonna be a sporadic one. Don't really expect too many updates on that one. During the week, I only get like 5 hours total to do my things. I said something about putting more reviews on my stories, but I meant my other stories (as in the one I mentioned that were only reviewed by ForeverDreamer12, but stories in general.) Sorry if you misinterpreted it.**

**NindroidZane007, signing out for now.**

**NinjaLloyd44, signing out as well for now.**

**TheEmeraldNindroid, signing out with NZ007 and NL44.**


	3. November 8, 2014

**I've got choir competition next Saturday. I made 9th chair for my region's choir. Also, when some mystery appears and you have a guess as to who the suspect is, or what happened when, please don't post it. Send it to me via PM. Quick storeh now:**

Lloyd and the Overlord were temporary allies in the Spinjitzian war against Kronos.

"Did you know I'm atheist?" Lloyd asked the evil spirit.

"No. That _is_ a surprise to me." The Overlord shook his head, and pushed Lloyd.

"What the hell's wrong with y-?!" Lloyd exclaimed, and saw that a huge burst of water-turned-acid hit the location where he was standing. "Thanks."

**Anyway, I saw this funny commercial. It was a Gieco one, but basically, this gu. rubs a lamp, and a genie appears. The guy wishes for a million bucks (literally) and the genie summons a million male deer.**

**By the way, the Shadowatcher in _The Ocean's Crescent _is NOT an OC. He's not the spy, either. He is one of the original characters!**

**Anyway, review and read my other stories.**

**-NindroidZane007**

**-NinjaLloyd44**

**-TheEmeraldNindroid**

**-LloydTEN**


	4. November 27, 2014

**I haven't gotten a single review for _The Ocean's Crescent_. And it's already 3 chapters in. I have all 13, but I can use the review to help tweak those planned chapters. **

**This chapter has been interrupted for a story:**

"Oh, great. No doors." Jay sighed as he played Five Nights at Freddy's 2. "I mean, what the hell is the music box even for?"

Jay check the hallway, and saw Foxy. Jay quickly put the Freddy helmet on, and prayed silently.

Foxy jumpscared him, and Jay fell out of his chair. "WHAT THE HELL?! THE DAMN HELMET'S USELESS!"

"Foxy, for some reason that we don't know, has this, uh, glitch, which makes the helmet pointless against him. Just flash the light at him, and he should go away." the phone guy droned.

"WHAT... THE... FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUU-?!"

**Now, back to the chapter.**

**Anyway, my birthday's tomorrow, so a good b-day present would be some reviews.**

**Also, three new stories have come to FanFiction: _Night of Terror 2: Dark Secrets Revealed_, _Five Nights at Freddy's songs_, and _My Frozen Heart (ice bucket challenge)._**

**Like I said, reviews can really help out! Anyway, I have a new poll, which gives a list of possibilities, and you get to pick two! It's kinda like that board game, only it's just figuring out an identity.**

**Hoping for reviews,**

**NindroidZane007**


	5. January 10, 2015

**I friggin' hate school in ways. I can rarely post stories now. But my X-mas loot? Got the MechDragon, The Ultra Dragon, and Golden Dragon sets. I... love... 'em!**

**Anyway, I also got Aggie-themed headphones!**

**Now, for za story:**

Kai nervously flashed the hallway in FNaF 2 when he saw Golden Freddy and put the helmet on.

He got jumpscared, and the Ninja yelped.

"Oh, c'mon!" he yelled, and tried again.

He flashed the hallway, and yelped again when he saw Golden Freddy in the hallway. He frantically activated his helmet. He yelled angrily when he was jumpscared again.

"What the hell?! Golden Freddy friggin' hates me! YOU SUCK, GOLDILOCKS!" Kai screamed, and smashed the screen of the computer.

Someone tapped on Kai's shoulder.

"Huh?" Kai asked, and saw Golden Freddy's face.

"Aw, shi-!" Kai exclaimed, and earned a heart attack from Golden Freddy's jumpscare.

**I've been a th8 now for a month. Got my barb king a week ago. **

**As for the stories, Ninjago: Frozen Love: Royal Life, The Ocean's Crescent, I am Marshmallow, and Chosen Guards are three interesting stories. But seriously, no reviews for The Ocean's Crescent? I'm working so hard on it!**

**NindroidZane007 signing out.**


	6. July 12, 2015

**This is NindroidZane007, and I have some good news and bad news: I am quitting . But I am on Wattpad (which has helped me so much!), same username, so check my some of my newer stories out over there!**

**For the commercial-atory:**

"YOLO!" Jay yelled as he ran around the _Bounty_.

"WHAT DOES THAT MHEAN?" Zane screeched.

"You only live once."

**This has been fun, but Wattpad is more useful, 'cause I can do stuff OFFLINE.**

**Signing out for the LAST time on ,**

**NindroidZane007**


	7. November 16th, 2015

**As I said before, I have shifted ENTIRELY to WattPad. It's much more convinient. I'll leave the endings of my stories here up to you. Go on and be creative! I'm not gonna bite. WattPad, well, for those who want longer chapters... WHAZAAM! Wish granted on WattPad. You got two more wishes. ;)**

**Commercial break!**

Master Chief stood in line at Taco Bell, and it finally got to his turn.

"I'd like a, uh... let me think... four Doritos Locos Tacos, classic, and two steak quesadillas, please." the Spartan said, and paid for his meal.

"Your order number's 117, sir." the clerk said as he handed Master Chief his change and receipt.

"Well, son of a gun." Master Chief chuckled. "That's my ID number."

**Alright, back to WattPad. My most interesting story is ****_The Last Hope._**** I worked hard on that one. Heck, I even acted out a few of the scenes in the story at Wal-Mart. I know. Sounds awkward. **

**Well, not sure what else... oh! I made first chair for the baritones (aka bass ones) in my region! And I'm only a freshman!**

**Well, signing out and probably not coming back for another long while,**

**-NindroidZane007**


End file.
